


Imperial Life

by LpsClair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Violence, Draco dislikes Severus, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Imperial City, Insest, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Servants, Service Kink, Sibling Incest, Slut Shaming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LpsClair/pseuds/LpsClair
Summary: I live in the Forbidden City. I'm a wife to our Emperor. My uncle is one of his four Elite. My aunt is his favourite personal concoubine. I am the Lord of my House and Family name. I am the Imperial Concoubine of the Second Rank. And worst of all? I'm falling for Lady Potter, a sickly boy my age three ranks below me.





	1. Chapter 1

The walls that surround this city are tall and thick, made of stone; they trap us in our palaces and paradise of Imperial Luxury and Wealth. My knowledge of the outside world is based on my enriched and vigorant education of History, Politics and Languages. I know every aspect of our history; the failures, the victories, names, dates, books, I know 7 languages that could be of verbal use, the others are only found in books in the Emperor's library.

We have no Empress; I have lived here since my sixteenth. I am a concubine of the second Imperial rank. I requested to stay with my uncle; to make myself seem less of a threat, it's working. The Emperor views me as a favourite among the others. That could be because of my uncle, for reasons I do not wish to document.

Every morning I get woken, not by eunuchs but by my uncle's bath being run. I get lime tea to drink before my day officially starts. There have been times where I have been late to breakfast; such an offense would call for my disgrace but the Emperor always let's it slide, simply asking it not to happen often. I sit next to my uncle and his firend, I had never met him before coming here. At first he scared me; he still does. I kindly begged that he be kept away form me. Everything about him makes me skin cold.

Our day consists of prayers, and work; my my case that's hours of lessons and helping my uncle with his work and papers. Or sometimes I get called into the Emperor's Palace, to aid him with highly important things, should I write them down and this be found, my life would be at risk more than it already is.

Imperial life here is full of betrayal and power. I am weary of even my closest friends; for they could turn their backs on me just as quickly as I could to them. It's worse the higher you are, I see fights of the tounge play out over meals and times between the Emperor and his Kings, I am the only one unscathed. But daily my food and drink are tested, I go out with guards. Anyone below me could be a threat.

We aren't supposed to leave, one concubine's mother was sick all the way in Scotland. The Emperor denied her leaving the city; she was only two ranks below me. She soon died a few months ago. The last time the concoubine saw her mother was three years ago when she arrived here. I recently received news that my parents fell ill with Dragon Pox; it took little pleading for me to be allowed to return home for a few months tomorrow. Father's friend offered to travel with me, I politely declined. I think he's trying too hard.

I am lucky, my family are endowed by the Emperor, I often leave with my uncle to see family; it saves me from staying locked up in our palace. It's too dangerous for me to left alone. Tomorrow a group of chosen new concoubines are to line one of our many halls, in front of our Emperor and our Kings. Only four will be chosen from the seventh rank to fourth rank. I worry for whoever takes fourth; they're not too far up to me favoured immediately and not too low to be disregarded.

I'm leaving at dawn, so that I get the best chance to get home, I also see the Imperial carriage go trough Surrey; I don't know how good of a thing that is. Apparently one of them lives in Surrey, but the Emperor doesn't know in what conditions. I simply hope I get home in time to say goodbye, if I have to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco returns back home to see his ill parents after just a few weeks in the Imperial City, while on his travels he comes to realise that the rich and poor were more separated than he first thought.

I don't know how to describe the things I saw on my way; I don't think I was paying much attention to the outside world when arriving in the City too excited to finally see the Emperor in person, I had met my uncle before, multiple times. But it's so different, I don't like it. There are people in rags outside shops, children in unwashed or over washed clothes. Parents on their own. I don't like it! It's cruel and mean, what are the they being punished for? What bad deeds did they do in their previous lives? Why do they have to suffer in mortality, why not drum skin? Or a butterfly or a rock?

I'm not traveling far, our home was always close to the City. But I can't get what I saw out of my head, it's going to plague me. I don't think I'll be able to step into The Hall of Everlasting Happiness for a while. Is this why we don't leave often? So we forget the hardships of common life. I don't know how to feel about that, I trust the Emperor with my life. I had heard of poverty and inequality, it took up a whole year of my later education. But that's normal isn't it, there is always going to be the rich and the poor, but it's a basic right to have a home, to have happiness, that shouldn't be taken away from people.

Slowly we leave the dense cities and move towards land I know. Grass and trees, fresh air and clear starry skies. I have missed it more than I realised, it's been years since I slept on my own bed. I thank the driver, giving him 300 galleons for his troubles. Stepping off of the carriage I breathed a small sigh.

Opening the door I smiled at the unchanged furniture. My first place that most definitely didn't run through; my parents bedroom, they looked so ill it made me cry as I sat beside their bed watching them slowly wake and breath. My mother, who wasn't as ill held my hand, calling me sweet and Prince, trying to stop my tears.

I didn't want to leave their side, knowing that this might be the last time I'll ever see them again. Why hasn't a vaccination been produced yet? Why is life so cruel as to take away those we most love? Why can't we live in a world of happiness and joy! I held my mother's hand, her sweet voice doing little to soothe me, although that is my fault not her's. I can't calm down, even when I desperately want to. Something won't let me, a gripping excruciating pain in my chest.

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter, finally arrives at the Forbidden City, however he is ill with something and Draco is still at home.

I wish I could hate them all. Most of them are not what I want, it's all fake. They all look like me, that's not good for any chance of an heir. But there is one who interests me. Dark hair, green eyes, and he keeps coughing and sits down a lot. I think he's sick, or at least, sickly. He's from Surrey and looks awfully undertreated. After a brief conversation with Lucius, Severus, Remus and Sirius (Perl, Obsidian, Amber and Ruby) They each chose someone, Remus and I chose the same person, Harry Potter. 

He walked up shyly and slowly, Remus smilied at him, givien him his wrapped gift and helping him out of the Hall an into his Palace. I dissmided the rest, they could have their dreams crushed and sent home. I have the four I want. 

Harry is most definitely sickly, Remus requested his attendance at lunch, more like he casually went up and asked. He drinks tea and can feel faint very quickly, his immune system isn't good and injections don't make it better. I'll wait till Draco returns and meets him before inviting him, once one of my kings have taken notice of a concoubine, I have to endow them. Thankfully we have the same tastes. 

There were a few others, a girl of similar age, they all were, she had black hair and brown eyes, Pansy, I think that was her name. I care little about their first names. They are all at least sixteen, maybe seventeen. 

It's been a few weeks, Harry hasn't been raised well. I noticed that immediately, so does Severus. I've held off talking to him about it, letting him settle in first, but I will talk to him about it at least, that and his ill and sickly appearance. 

Draco is supposed to be back next month, he hasn't sent anything to me and Lucius says that he had been asked to not mention anything to me. Which I can expect, I'm not direct family to them. Although do wish the best of them, it would be difficult for Draco if they died, I would offer as much support to him and Lucius as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

I was motionless upon entering the City. My eunuchs had to carry me to my and my uncle's Palace because I simply lacked the motivation to move for myself. The extravagance of the City no longer appealed to me in my current state; neither did the pretty animals and plants. I felt so alone, and so empty; as the gods have punished me for some unknown crime I had committed. 

I was carried like a coffin. A large wooden structure held my and my luggage weight on the shoulders of eunuchs. At one point I laied down on the thin mattress; sighing quietly and emptly.

I had not wished to be brothed by what I had I missed; but the eunuchs told me anyway. I didn't have the engery to tell them to be quiet. I did not care what the Amber King did in his time or with his chosen concoubines. 

When we reached the gate they began to put me down, I made no movement to get off the 'carriage' and they were forced to carry the weight for another kilometre.

He was silent as I came in. I was gently pulled next to him, he swept my night robe, or as the Emperor calls them costumes, off. I don't think I cuddled closer to anyone before. I don't know when but it was during the cricket's calls that I began to cry quietly. He rubbed my back comfortingly and didn't try to shush me. 

I knew that by morning the Emperor would call for the seventy-five days of mouning, which included everyone wearing white and not shaving facial hair. It was seventy-five days not a hundred because we aren't part of the Imperial Family unless one of us bores the Emperor's first heir. 

My uncle was also silent, I have no doubt he was also upset, just maybe not as much as I was. This night was mostly sleepless and my pillow was wet with tears when we awoke to mouning bells being played loudly, over the City. Everyone would now know what fate had sentenced my parents to. 

Sadness had hung over me, by sunlight. I had no wish to be around everyone at breakfast. I had the will to eat, but not drink the orange skin tea prepared for us. I gladly accepted bathing with my uncle, he was the only family he had left, I hadn't realised how easily everything could be snatched away from me. I swore not to make the same mistake twice.

It was before breakfast when our chamber door opened, my uncle smilied at her, although it was sad and broken smile. One that shouldn't rest upon his face. She walked towards his with such elegance she could have thought the floor was eggshells. Her dress was dusted pink, so light and open you could mistake it for thin fabric draped over her body. Her long blonde hair was down, cascading down her back. 

She's a royal concoubine, meaning she belongs to one of the King's, more specifically, my uncle. I knew her by name only. Although I always called her Daffodil, I never grew out of it. I think some part of her hated it, her Palace is drawn in half by a river. She finds it cruel and unkind. She isn't as narcissistic as her name suggests. 

I walked towards them and she gently ran her hand through my hair, murmuring things to me. I never see much of her, because my uncle never calls her often, but I'm thankful for her presence. Now I have to look up to them, there isn't much else to do. 

Together the three of us walk to breakfast; I a lot slower than them. I shoo away anyone from tries to comfort me, taking my place beside my uncle. Daffodil's attendance surprises many of the concoubines here. The Emperor starts the meal but I have no appetite for the selection of rice, toast, or anything else on the table. 

I feel someone watch me as I play around with the toast on my plate. I look up and notice a small boy; teen really glance back down at his plate; he's leaning on Remus as if for physical support. Somehow he looks as upset as I am.

I can't help but feel like he wants to talk to me after breakfast. I know my uncle won't let me spend all day in our Palace, and neither will Daffodil. Instead I take a walk through the City.


	5. Chapter 5

Long after breakfast he found me inside the Hall of Preserving Harmony. I was silent kneeling on my knees, I would have said that I was praying, but for what? My prayers couldn't bring back my parents. He sat down beside me in the same way. I glanced at him, my sliver eyes shining with intrigue. 

"Younger sister." I said softly smiling, that was the first sentence I'd said all day. It seemed to suprise him, he blinked sillyly and just nodded "We." Referring to all concoubines "Call each other sister, I don't know why but it's based off rank rather than age." He had the goofiest facial expression, I can see why Remus wanted him, other than a possible family connection. A look flashed across his face "Gender/sex whatever you call it does not matter either." I added smiling warmly at him. 

"I'm Harry." He said quietly. I nodded having already heard last night, that he had been here a month and a half. He seemed apprehensive about calling me older sister so I kindly gave him my name. 

"I'm sorry about your parents, mine also died but I would never remember it." He explained softly looking down at the tatami floor under our knees. 

"I'll get used to it" I replied, "Who did you live with then?" I cared little about the nature of my question, knowing that the Emperor could ask worse. Harry looked like a scared animal at it and stuttered his response, his godfather lives here he said softly. I could only imagine who the Potters would leave in charge of their child. Daffodil's cousin (he was mine too, in a way), Sirius Black. 

Harry nodded, he knew the pain we experienced was different but it shared a common cause. "What would the Emperor do if he found out?" I looked at him and glanced around the hall, standing up and beckoning him over to walk with me. He stood and followed. 

"It's not a case of if, but when." I began as we walked in peace through the City. I was making my way forward towards the Imperial Gardens. "The Emperor will find out, and what he does or says is not for me to speculate, what I can assure you, younger sister, it that it's very difficult to leave once you enter." 

Harry nodded and smilied at the things around us. He coughed slightly and asked if we could sit down. He rested against a tree as I sat unadied in a similar position to how I was at the Hall. "That's alright with me, I don't want to return." I nodded at his statement. "Who was that lady at breakfast?" The change of topic made me smile, for being here almost two months, my younger sister knows very little.

"She's different from us; she doesn't share our husband." I added from my initial explaintion. Now that I had actually said it, if felt odd to say that the Emperor was our first and last husband, that we all had a claim to him. It was easier to think that he was a firend in my eyes. Harry accepted answer and nodded making a daisy chain smiling happily. 

We turned our heads at the sound of footsteps and I inwardly gluped. He was stood immaculately still and walking towards us. While I wasn't alone, Harry wasn't much safety for me. I could say he takes pleasure out of my unease with the way he smilies at me, "Good afternoon Draco, Harry." I nod mutely and so does Harry. Harry doesn't move from where he's sat but he sits in the middle of us both. Reaching out a hand I recoiled away to earn a soft sad look. "What are you so afraid of, Draco?" 

You aren't supposed to be scared of those above you, especially if they are with the Emperor in a way we aren't. So why was I? What was I scared of? Good question Severus. I looked down at the grass "I don't know." I said honestly. I heard nothing so assumed he nodded. 

Harry looks between us like a game of wit. I feel like it's a game of exposure. "I have tried my hardest to find out what seems to be wrong with me. What makes you dislike me?" I was very hesitant to answer, but he isn't a concoubine, he can't destroy me the way the others can. 

I gather all my bravery, courage and strength to look at him. I take an unoticied deep breath "Everything about you." I answer "The way you talk to me, the way you walk, move, every single thing tells me you're a threat." This was nothing new. Not to him and certainly not to me. Severus nodded and cast his eyes down. Harry coughed, I had almost forgotten that he was beside us. 

Severus stood and walked off without a word. I passed Harry a handkerchief to him and smilied, he coughed into it almost immediately after. With a small smile he giggled "I'm always ill with something." I looked worried but he shook his head and told me to nevermind it. 


	6. Chapter 6

I was in our palace, outside; I had been shooed out of the chambers by my uncle, with Daffodil still here. I didn't need to ask why he wanted me out. It was then that the gate opened. I wasn't paying much attention jut walking around, watching the peacocks do their thing when I cough brought me out of my trance. 

I turned around and froze for a split second. The Emperor shook his head, automatically stopping me from bowing at him "Will you join me for tea Draco?" I felt a small rush of adrenaline and nodded taking his hand. I was the only one who wasn't called 'Lady [insert surname]' it made me feel special. 

We walked in relative silence to his Palace, he asked me how I was and if he could do anything. "I would rather explain inside, your majesty." He nodded in understanding and let me in first, I bowed a thank you and walked in. I had been in here before, but never brought in by The Emperor himself.

He let me sit down by a table and an eunuch asked my tea preference. He sat opposite me and smiled slightly "You were with Lady Potter earlier?" He asked after the eunuch had left I nodded wondering where this was going "Severus told me he saw-" He stopped to chuckle at my facial expression "He saw the two of you." I nodded again "Please you can ingore Little Moon." 

I nodded and smilied slightly "Such a sweet name for a servent." He nodded as the girl's blonde hair swayed while she walked away and into the Emperor's chamber. "I'm as best as I can be I assume." I unfalteringly shurgged and I knew it, he said nothing however. The white robes made his pale skin blend in more, I knew he didn't like that, he wanted to stand out and his face made that clear. "The public will still worship you even if they can't see you, that's what this City does after all." He nodded and stirred his tea, I took a small sip out of mine.

"Of course they will, untill I'm replaced." His voice was bitter and harsh, he had stopped moving the spoon. I began to pity the man in front of me, I reached out my hand, pale and prefect, the true show of wealth and prosperity. He watched me and took my outstested hand. 

I shook my head "But you won't be forgotten your majesty, your legacy will live on for centuries." I sounded opposite to him, he looked at me curiously and motioned for me to continue. "I wouldn't call an heir replacement either." He nodded but looked sick at the mention of an heir. 

"Draco you've seen the outside, I try to stop it in vain." I nodded taking another sip "What use is an heir if they'll inherent the political war?" I didn't have an answer other than one in my head, one he could use and twist. He noticed my face and gently played with the ring on my finger. "Go on, I'll take anything at this rate." 

I nodded "Ignore the Ministry, they'll only waste our time and money." He nodded along, seemingly interested in my opinion "Work on Hogwarts, if you can teach the new generation who to look up to, the problem will be soon gone, even the seventh years will listen, you just have to try harder with them." It was obvious it would work because the City was now occupied by multiple seventh/sixth years.

He nodded and finally took a sip of the tea he was givien. He looked at me "Would you like to oversee it then?" I blinked, he sounded as serious as ever, and 'oversee' also ment 'lead'. He was asking me, an orphan of seventeen to lead a group for reforming Hogwarts. I nodded slowly at first but then more enthusiastically. He smiled and nodded telling an enunch to note it down for him. "What can you tell me about Lady Potter Draco?" 

I blinked, I hadn't asked why Harry had asked me what he would think of his childhood, but now I was "You haven't asked him?" He shook his head "Harry was raised by his aunt and uncle, although he was treated as less than human." The Emperor asked about any carers he might have had "Sirius Black, and he's obviously here." I heard him swear under his breath and hit the table with his other hand. I moved my chair slightly and rubbed his hand softly. There was no reason as to why I shouldn't be caring towards him, I was afteral, married to him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Silk, colourful and embroidered sheets and pillowcases. The soft, gentle feeling of the fabric was a contrast to the small course diamonds neatly sowen into the design. Even his bed is worth millions, it doesn't please him. It doesn't please me either. 

This was the predicament I found myself in late that night. Lying on the Emperor's bed, with his arm around my waist no means small, but smaller than his. I do not feel uncomfortable, rather the opposite but something is telling me this is wrong. I chose to take off my robe the cotton felt nice but the bed is warm, now however I wish I hadn't, I can see it folded on a chair. 

The Emperor I know is awake, it's considered rude to sleep while he isn't. I can tell by his breathing and his hand, I had held it some time ago. "You shouldn't sleep wearing this Draco." I glance down to notice he's taken off my ring. Facing him I watch as he carefully places it in a box. Nodding of course I know that, but for some reason I didn't want to. "I'm sorry if I've held you here against your will. If you would like I'm more than happy to walk you back?" 

Shaking my head I smile, "No need, I'm happy here, it's just..." My voice wavers and I stop talking, feeling a hand stroke my cheek, he looks somewhat concerned for me. If I admit to it, would I see my death come daylight? Would I see punishment for my crimes? 

His thumb gently runs along my bottom lip, his dark maroon eyes searching my face. "Just? Draco what's bothering you?" I tear my eyes away from the bedsheet and look at him opening my mouth to speak. He smilies and nods

I think about to phrase this, I can't say that I love him because I don't. But a crush? Would that be sufficient enough? "I've been thinking about Harry a lot today, it's been distracting." I feel my face heat up as in one swift motion I'm pressed flush against his chest and torso, he smirks at me. I lick my dry lips and get a wider smirk. 

"Are you trying to say, Draco." He pauses his hand creeping up my neck, bushing my growing hair "Is that you have a schoolboy crush on him?" I nodded placing my hands on his shoulder blades. His Majesty curled his finger around my hair, and smilied at my intake of breath "Hush now, I'm not going to hurt you, we don't hurt our wives for that anymore." He finger moved away his hand rested at the nape of my neck. 

I smiled realived, some part of me is happy that I won't get myself hurt. His other hand, the one at my front reachs up by my face again lining my lips and eyes. I swallow in ancipation. He pushes me down onto my back with him above me. Waving a hand I feel a small cylindrical pillow under my neck. I look up at him as he smilies "What are you doing?" I ask my voice soft and oddly timid. 

He shook his head, a lock of his dark short hair falling down, "Trust me." I nod reaching up my hand to brush back his hair; I notice his eyes flutter and I smile. I knew from his own words that he wouldn't have me. I just turned of age two months ago; to him I'm still a child. His hand spiders it's way down my chest. Nails dancing on my abdomen; my eyes widened.

Oh. I had a feeling I knew what he was thinking about. "Eventually, not now obviously, you're going to require an heir Draco." I nodded, my muscles contracing under his touch. His smile said the rest "Any child of theirs is a child of mine; unless I say otherwise." By that he meant my uncle, Severus, Remus and Sirius. My stomach clenches at the thought of Severus and I involuntarily turn around, holding my waist. "What is it?" His voice is panicked and quick, I turn my head to look at him as moves over me to face my eyes. 

I shake my head "Just the thought of Sev..." Arms warp around my body, pulling me towards him murmuring in my ear to hush and stay calm, reassurances that he won't let Snape touch me. I sigh softly and hide my face in the crook of his neck. 

His hand runs along my back in soothing motions "I'll do something to keep him away, I promise Draco." He whispered in my ear softly, I nod along and keep my face hidden. "No one should cause you or any other concoubine such strife." His words aren't what I am paying attention to; it's the gently touch and softness of his hand. 

I don't let myself think of what my older sister would do if she found out I was treated like a normal wife by The Emperor or even in his bed. I didn't have to learn lines like a parrot, I didn't have to go the extra mile to please him. All I had to do was treat him like a normal person instead of some God we all sold our souls to.


	8. Chapter 8

I hummed contently as I woke, the sun cast it's young yellow rays through the window, the soft gente breeze causing the curtains to dance happily. 

A hand grasps at me stopping me from sitting up, that sudden moment makes me remember that my robe is currently folded a top a chair. "Don't leave just yet, please." It's soft and scared, the voice I mean. I nod and lay back down, turning to face his pretty features, patting down his hair I smile. Waking him up from his slumber. 

"I would never dream of leaving you, my love." I whisper softly, nuzzling his cheek affectionately. He smilies opening his dark almost red eyes, shining with warmth and care.

He sits me up, now I have little reason to care about my exposed chest. "Why don't we switch our teas for today?" Stopping any questions with a shake of his hand he passes me his cup. For today? This is the first time I've slept in his bed. Is he possibly eluding to more? Without thinking I nod a gently smile playing on my lips.

His tea is a dark orange, it reminds me of syrup, only without the thick, gooey texture. It tested exactly it's colour, strong and harsh, I tried to not let my mouth curl up, it's not bad, but powerful. I can't finish it, I just can't. I put the cup down carefully, he had a similar reaction to own "You have so much sugar." 

"You don't have any." I guess someone could say it was a learning experience, at least now, should we ever wish to make tea for the other, we know what to do.

*******

Hermione was shaking me with an absolute fret, according to her I had been muttering Draco's name, I failed to see the issue. In a hurry I was of of bed and givien tea and a bath was run. 

It's strange, I can't really remember my dream from last night, why would I have been muttering Draco's name. (Hermione's use of the phrase Lady Malfoy didn't get processed until much later mind you).

So it appears to me that Draco keeps being called Lady Malfoy untill he takes fhe Lordship, his uncle unable to do so as Draco's father was the elder sibling. Then he gets called Lord Malfoy, and the chance to return home whenever he sees fit. Just he had to lose his parents as the price.

I fully intend to obtain the Potter Lordship, but I don't think I'm physically capable enough, I know that being a Lord involves lots of moving and greeting people I can't do that, I'm too sickly to stand for longer than a few minutes, sudden temperature changes hurt me. I can't be a Lord if I can't function normally.

But yes Draco, my dream and Emperor Riddle; I don't know, I don't know what's good and what's bad here. Everyone else looks at me in distain, everyone but Draco and Emperor Riddle, and Remus and Sirius of course!

Do they think I'm weak? Do they assume I'll crush under my own weight? I won't, I'm stronger than that! I just get colds a lot, that's mostly normal. Right? 

I don't know anymore, I can't describe what I can't feel. I just hope I don't mess up badly. Slowly I agree to getting dressed and ready for the day.


	9. Chapter 9

They came in together, side by side. The Emperor led Draco, holding his arm and leading him to the table, allowing him beside Lucius while I sat close in between Remus and Sirius. Draco gave me a smile as he reached for a selection of toast. Lucius learned in towards Draco's ear and began whispering, what it was I have no idea

By then we all started talking amongst ourselves, but most of everyone looked at me in destain, which I didn't understand. I hadn't spent the night with our Emperor, that was Draco! Is Draco better liked because he can function like a normal teenager? Or do people just not like me and this has nothing to do with Draco?

I rest my head on Remus' shoulder, top dizzy to lift up my head with a smile that comes too naturally to him he feeds me little bits of cake until I've eaten my slice. At this everyone is muttering and glearing at me and to eachother, I heard one tiny sinpit; 'spolit just Lady Malfoy'. I looked over at Draco and he gave a shurg, he had been dealing with this for awhile I could tell.

The Emperor made no move to stop them, simply watching over us while we all ate, after all there was no reason for him to actually talk to us. But surely this amounted to some kind of bullying? Maybe if it continued he would intervene. But his eyes were on Draco and I alone, he flicked between us every of often. It was to creep me out.

I glanced at him as he gave me a smile. Trying to be courageous I shook my head at him and Draco sent me a comforting glance. Emperor Riddle nodded and looked away from me. Whatever happened, I was thankful for. I could continue breakfast in relative pleasure.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have come to realise that my chapters are becoming shorter and shorter, this isn't something I can easily accept and thus will be adding onto the next chapter until they are a sufficient length that I feel worthy enough to post. Please enjoy this edited chapter! :)

It was soon evening, and I was sat in a chair reading, in the comfort of my chambers. I was left alone through the day, luckily. From what I had been told concubines were known to be ruthless and cutthroat depending on what they wanted. I was unsure if this was supposed to bring me comfort or fear, so I decided to take it as neither and let it simply be a statement. I wouldn't worry unless Remus or Sriuis said that I needed to, in which case I would follow what advice they give me.

Although this currently wasn't no my mind, but rather the orange glow that was spilling across my book page, illumining the parchment on which my Shakespeare was printed. I'm told by Hermione that the setting sun makes my green eyes sparkle and glow. I smiled, thankful for the compliment but also shook my head, I certainly never thought so since I always try to avoid the sun whenever possible, which is rather difficult living here and seeing the metaphorical 'Sun' the Emperor, the Son of Heaven. Sighing and wishing away all thoughts of him I turn back to my book. I had made the mistake of assuming that as such I would be forgotten about. Simply being sick doesn't make me invisible, but rather the complete opposite, everyone was looking at me, whispering or muttering. I hate it, it seemed the only people who spare me such a fate are the Elite and of course Draco. It wasn't that I wasn't grateful for Draco's help and care but rather the act of it surprised me. Even more, was who gave Draco the green light. I didn't want to think that someone had told Draco to take care of me, that he didn't want to, that would be awful and I would try to get as far away from anyone as possible. But would Draco help me, when he has other problems to deal with? I mean, he's in the second rank, and Imperial, even our Empress isn't that high up, and she's our Empress. Then possibly maybe Draco feels entitled, she can't hurt him, lest she is faced with death. So it's clear that she may even feel threatened by Draco, who is much younger.

But then Sirius is the Empress's cousin, so where does he fit into all this? And he's my godfather, but Draco and I share the Imperial title onto our titles, he's Imperial Heir Malfoy, soon to be Lord if everything goes his way. I've always been Heir, I've always been so unsure with taking the Lordship, I'll have to talk to Siri or Remi about it soon

***

A few hours later, when I had given up on reading my book, and thus asked Hermione to place it back on the bookshelf, for I was too tired to move, Hermione ran to my side from where she was outside "Lady" pant "Malfoy is" another pant followed by a deep breath "outside, should I let her in?" I blinked putting her sentence together. Of course, I didn't mind, but I felt o tried and drained. In the end, I nodded, I wouldn't move from my padded and comfortable chair.

I heard Hermione tell Draco that I most likely wasn't in the mood for ma conversation, before letting him in and smiling as she went to prepare us some tea, lemon ad ginger for me, as well as to make something for me to eat. I smiled up at Draco, my previous thoughts about him all forgotten, he kneeled by my chair, sitting on a cushion to rest his knees on. "How are you?" I know he meant well, I did, but I couldn't help but sigh. 

I shrugged a little "I'm not the best, to be honest." I didn't say much else on it but did take my cup of tea, offering Hermione a thankful smile, Draco did the same when he was offered some. I sat quietly and sipped at my drink "I just feel sleepy." He smiled and took a sip of his tea, I think peppermint.

"Do you want me to leave then?" I shook my head, he didn't have to leave, especially if he had wanted to tell me something. "I came by just to ask if you were okay, and to apologise about this morning." That had me confused, why would he apologise for something that wasn't his fault? "I never intended to have everyone look at you like that." Why was this even Draco's fault? 

I didn't have the willpower to continue our conversation, Draco felt happy enough to sit in near silence occasionally saying something or thinking out loud, I felt much more at ease and happy with his situation and Draco was happy to accommodate this perfectly.

We must have stayed still late since by the time Hermione gave me my large bowl of oatmeal and fruits we could hear bugs "Is that dinner?" Draco asked, albite very confused and worried. O his relief shook my head. Hermione had also been making something for Draco as well it seemed as she came through with a plate of rice and beef. "Thank you."

Since I felt better we continued having an in-depth conversation and learned a lot about one another. "Do you want to just stay here for the night?" I offered, I wasn't going to make Draco walk back to his uncle so late. To my absolute surprise, he nodded.

After dinner and a bath, a shower for Draco, where he was given his extremely important privacy, we both settled into my bed, facing each other. I couldn't help but giggle, I had never slept next to someone in my entire memorable life, of course, I slept with my parents as a baby. Draco was smiling at me, almost protectively "You haven't done this before huh?" I shook my head and he wrapped his arms around me. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Editing these are becoming painful, but I'll get through it.
> 
> The Empress feels threatened and embarrassed in her bath and goes straight to death and toture for revenge.

The Empress was currently bathing in warm water and rose petals, said by her heaker to promote her muscles and magic to relax and calm. Which was at the moment something she required. She had felt the stress of some sort of oncoming issue. Her husband, as always brushed away her concerns and told her to do some neddlework. She had been shutting herself out away from everyone, too ashamed of her looks to let anyone see her. She even stopped lying beside _her_ husband, all those other concubines were just whores and children thieves. 

It wasn't anything political that she was concering her pretty head about. But rather that blonde boy, she was worried about what was happening to him. Not because of his parents of course, she hated this how this many days of Mourning that was required across the city. It was pointless to her, so what they died. A teenager is now an orphan. Bo ho, go cry me a river, Draco needs to learn to grow up, Lucius too, theor both weak and cowardly. What the Empress was worried about was quiet simply that he was being too liked too quickly. He's a a spoilt brat and so is that Potter boy. 

She didn't care. Everyone here was below her, they should bow till their knees ache and throw themselves to floor for her. Not just her husband. She woud rule them once her husband died, the the 100 days of mourning would be worth the white clothes, which she only used for minimal tasks regardless. Her beauty was suffering from this stupid thing, her arms and legs looked like an animal, she was always shaved, this was humiliation. For her no doubt! 

That boy and his uncle's plaything were getting on her nevers. If it were up to her, she would have delt with them all personally. She didn't care that the fancy toy was her sister; all she was good for was being on display naked for all to see, she got enough of a rush from it with Lucius. 

"Alice?" She called out, snappily once her water was cold. She wanted to be warmer, her servent would do anything she asked of the near insane girl. Absolutely everything. Which gave her an idea, she would send Alice to spy on her sister, get poor Daffodil publicly killed and then watch as she regained power within her City.

"Yes Mistress?" Alice was a woman, she had a son who was snatched away from her. Her eyes were wide and almost mad, just like the Empress. Her body was small and beaten, she was used for the Empress' entertainment and pleasure.

"Spy on my sister and take everything you can about the Malfoys."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daffodil is all alone in her Palace, although she thinks. As her own eunuch is in another area, she has a spy within her home, and she'll do anything to get them out.
> 
> Warnings: mentions of sexual slures (is that the right name for them

It began with a knock. 

Daffodil was simply reading, sitting her room, she had spent the night with him and waked back to the palace with Draco after breakfast this morning. She hadn't noticed that someone else was in the room with her. If she had, maybe this would have turned out so differently and Alice might not ever see her Mistress again. Daffodil's eunuch was her own cousin, she fought to have him here and to not have him become infertile, there were only two male Blacks left. Besides, she loved Reggie. 

Rummaging through her things. Opening and closing drawers, checking under her bed and inside her bathroom. The second person had been tasked with spying on the concubine, on the request of the Empress, on the request that she try to find anything of which her mistress could use against the traitorous other concubine. Currently she had found absolutely nothing, no exquisite gifts, no special given robes, hairpins, headdresses. Nothing! There were no letters or cards. Almost as if the concubine was just a slut that spread her legs for Lucius and Lucius only. 

There was no chance of her going through his palace alive. She would be found and killed publicly in the City, most likely at breakfast, the Emperor doing nothing to stop the spill of her blood. He had already disposed of his own eunuchs for several reasons. She wasn't being another body buried in the ground, in the river or given to the wolves for food. 

Her sigh was what immediately called Daffodil's attention. She stood up and whipped out her wand, walking silently, a spy in her own home. Slowly she began to turn on her music box; the sweet tune luring out her prey. A simple old tune, sweet and alluring, but dangerous and harsh, a little like death Daffodil thought. Reggie was currently cleaning another area and she couldn't very well call him here, maybe they would have a discussion later on about the distance they constantly faced. 

Daffodil waited calmly as the eunuch came from her own bedroom, bllod boiled as she sent the darkest holding curese she could. Binding the brat to floor in her special room. She didn't take calmy to people rummaging through her things, her precious things. Her gifts and pride. 

She would show her dammed sister who really had the power and influence. Even if it meant killing her and her half dead servent. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daffodil totures Alice, and recounts on her own much more safe, clean and pleasurable sexual experience.
> 
> Warnings: Graphic descriptions of violence, mild description of sexual organ removal, whipping, cutting and lowering self esteem.

"You will answer any question I ask you, and you will say nothing more." Just because she was so much lower than her dear sister meant nothing. They still had the same parents and they were raised in the same house, they share they same blood. Just becuase Bells was the Emperor's untouched wife meant nothing to her. She was a Black regardless, this little brat would suffer for her crimes. Even if the Emperor tried to claim that she had been to harsh.

"Please-" Alice begged her wrists chained and pulled tightly, the second after she spoke the tiwgs slashed at her palms again, making her cry out and sob. Snot fell from her nose, tears from her eyes, her hand was raw, red and bleeding. Yet the woman in front of her was restless. "I beg-" Speaking was useless, she was kicked to the floor by Daffodil's heel, her legs spead out wide. Alice whimpered and looked up at her toturer. Her clothes were damp and soiled. Daffodil had made her wash her hands with raw soap and water for the past one and a half hours, draining her arms of energy. She had answered all she could, even ratted out her own mistress when Daffodil had beat her with the twigged whip. Yet this wasn't enough. 

"Remove your tights." Daffodil's tone was cold and uncaring. She broke the chain to let Alice removing the obstructing clothing. Enjoying the hisses and crys of pain from the women. The tights were soaked and the smell of urine filled the air. Daffodil banshied it with a wave of her hand. Twigs in hand she set to work re-interrogating Alice. 

Alice was made to look like a slut and whore, chained to floor, legs folded and spread out. After reach answer that displeased Daffodil the whip of twigs beat her thighs and legs, inching close to her inactive reproductive organ, regardless it would be nice to beat. This continued until she admitted to being ordered to snoop around by Bellatrix. 

Alice had already had her reproductive organs removed once she arrived at the city at least thirteen years ago, as was the custom for female, although this was done harshly depending on the status of the girl in question. Alice had assumed that it would be her biggest shameful moment, apparently she had underestimated the torture that Daffodil was capable off. She felt hurt, damaged ridiculed and shamed. Yet when she looked up at Daffodil, she looked down disgustfully at her, in a small pool of blood, sweat and tears 

"You think I'm done?" She spat at Alice, forcing the girl to the floor, using her magic to chain her blood soaked arms to the ground. "Oh please, I'm only just beginning." 

Alice choked and coughed, her hair was suck to her face from tears and sweat. She felt her clothes, once white and pristine was now being torn from her body, there was no chance of her ever returning to the Empress without shame. 

She screamed as she felt a knife cut and mark her skin, she bubbled and begged for mercy, she bled out over the floor and the pain returned again on her other arm. She had two words cut into her skin. What they were she had no idea, bur death would be sweet and this pain was eternal. 

The only reason Daffodil was so good at this was purely because this was the sort of play her and Lucius sometimes did together, although it was never really like this, his whips were made of leather or cotton, not twigs found outside, she was never chained, but rather held still with soft silk. And Lucius would never physically harm her, and she wouldn't do the same to him.

***

Daffodil left Alice while she went upstirs and had a bath of her own, she wanted to see Draco, make sure that he was okay, and that everything was going well with Harry. Maybe the two boys were spending time together and she might join them, if they were okay with her being there of course. She would hate to be somewhere were she wasn't welcomed or if the two didn't want her there. 

Lucius had gifted her something, that wasn't white but he had given her permission to wear it, while Lucius had lost a brother and a sister in law, but Draco had lost his parents, she would ask Draco if he was okay with her wearing it before she removed it from the box. She didn't want to bring up any memories for the young adult. 


	14. Chapter 14

My younger sister relaxed and at peace as we were travelling together down the Royal River, by boat of course. Harry was talking about all the times Remus and Sirius came to visit and take him out for a day, getting him away from his ghastly relatives. I was told that when Harry was five Sirius picked him up from his cousin's house on his motorcycle (I had seen it before, it's deep cherry red gloss being visual from our bedroom door) along with Remus, they had caused his uncle to faint over their apparent 'gayness' whatever that means, (I don't care what the other Elite do with each other, as long as they don't bother me too much). As well as that Harry delightfully told that when Harry had come down being ill and sickly they had removed him from their 'care' for almost a year so that Harry could hopefully recover. If i'm being honest, I can't help but smile at his stories he sounded so alive and real; it was refreshing, his eyes shined like gold dust, forever beautiful. Naturally, I couldn't tell Harry that, he would never forgive him for thinking such a thing. I listened to Harry with a genuine real interest.

"So what are they like outside of the city?" I was mealy curious because I knew that everyone was different outside the city, and Sirius and Remus seemed to be the most detached and quiet people here. They were always together or with Harry, at least Remus was a little talkative and with people, he was often round the city. I've often walked in on him in a hall or a seen him by a riverbank, humming to himself, he always looked so peaceful. Sirius I hardly ever saw outside of mealtimes; if it wasn't for those I would assume he didn't live here at all. I know now that Sirius spends most of his time either at his palace with Remus or in Daffodil's eunuch house

"They're so live and humourous" Harry's voice continues of several minutes "Remus has such dark humour, I think you two would get along, and Siri is really funny in general, he's always telling me about his time at Hogwarts with my parents and Remus." I had defiantly heard about that they had gotten up to; second hand from my uncle who went to school with them and Severus for a year before he graduated. "They take me to get ice-cream and we go to museums and they take me to watch films. I love them." Of course, Harry does, but to what extent?

I, on the other hand, was silent and shook my head as Harry asked me about my life at home before it all fell apart. I wasn't being silent about it because of anything bad, heavens no. Rather that I never liked to share my experiences; even the Emperor didn't know much about my childhood and time at Hogwarts. I had been the first person to deny the Son of Magic knowledge, he took it less badly than my uncle had been expecting and all of us to be exact. It took about three minutes before Harry stopped asking, realising that I wasn't going to say anything about them. I gave my sister an apology and of course a quick explanation, not unlike the one I just gave.

It wasn't that nothing worthy of being mentioned happened, but rather I never spoke about my parents, they were precious to me and how I grew up. Everyone around me grew to learn this, even my uncle didn't know things me, things that I would of course share in due time. Still, I enjoyed the ride and going with Harry was especially lovely, we didn't need to talk, the silence that was the was comfortable and easy.

The sounds around were calming and the view was peaceful as it could get. We were oblivious to the world outside, the starving poor, the broken adults, the destroyed children having their dreams for the future ripped out of the hands, leaving life long scars and self-hatred. No, we were safe, protected and enclosed like babies. We didn't have to worry about anything here, everything was taking care of for us. From food to having clean water and air. If we had good enough families, we would know how lucky we are, I know that some people here don't know that.

Harry leaned over to dip his hand in the water, giggling childishly over the ripples he made. His laugh, much like talking about his cares made him sound free and healthy. "Draco! Draco look!" I turned my head at his hushed whisper to see a fish bobble up to surface and swim near us for a few meters "I love fish, they're so calm and pretty." I didn't have the heart to tell Harry that he was eating fish or breakfast almost every day or that hi soup broth was made from fish bones, I would do anything to keep that smile and giggle on hi face an alive.

***

The knocking on my door to say that someone was waiting outside to see me was not expected, after all, it was a Saturday morning, who would want to speak to me so early? Or just speak to me at all, I knew that I was probably the second most disliked person here other than the Emperess. The knock was too feminine to be Lucius and it was much too soft to be Tom. I let them in and sent my eunuch away to make some tea or something.

Of course, it would be her, her long, elegant plunging dressing, ivory in colour. She swept across to room to greet me, her tail of lace and slim followed behind her. I would have thought her feet bear, although it wasn't a stretch, as the pathways are clear of dirt and mud. Although it wasn't her dress, shoes, or anything about her physical appearance, even if she was fit to be a goddess, that caught my attention. It was the way she spoke. As if desperate for my help and assistance. It wasn't a tone she regularly used.

"Please, I have no other person to turn to." It was begful, in such a pleasing way. I wanted to help her just from her calm, oceanic voice, so woven and complex. Plus there was something so voluptuous about hearing someone of her standing speak in such a desperate, longing manner. I readily agreed to assist my dear sister. I offered her a chair and tea, to which she said that she wanted nothing more than an orange. Internally I questioned if it would be enough for her, she's rather lithe and small regardless but an orange simply couldn't feed her.

I, of course, had heard of stories where concubines would fast for the morning period, to pay their respects to the dead. I can't imagine her doing such a thing though, Lucius would never let her besides the practice is thousands of years outdated.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daffodil goes to Severus to help Lucius with his sleep movements and he gets more than he wanted in terms of seeing her for what she was. In a different part of the City Draco and Harry awake and treat each other like cinnamon rolls.

She sat down and placed her head in her hands, sighing, collecting her thoughts as she rubbed her temples. I let her do this, watching over the rim of my cup, I notice that she's either absolutely shameless or was in a hurry to leave the palace. "You know him best, don't you? After me?" I didn't have to question who she was talking about, although I did think that she rushed in for Draco, not his uncle. Either way I nod, she is indeed correct, and I have known Lucius for a very long time, but not as long as her.

"What's wrong with him? Other than the obvious of course." Lucius had lost his elder brother, a role model, the only person who was there for him when their father died of dragon pox. Of course he was going to be upset and shaken. She lifted up her head and licked her small, plum lips. 

"He's been, shaking, shivering, almost spasming in his sleep, the bloody healers will do nothing but sprout silly talk about stars and planets. He needs a real doctor." She said in her useal rushed annoyed tone. I understood her perfectly and fully agreed, not understanding why Tom even allowed such useless people to work here. 

"I agree, and this behaviour is rather normal for Lucius, he did the same when Abraxas died in his teens. I would recommend going to Tom and asking if Lucius can see his Healer, but is something else wrong?" I asked, since she had been so upright and utterly confusing today. Had something occurred, beofre Lucius went to sleep? When Draco was kept out of their room? 

This made her look away and huff "I'm starting to see why Draco hates you so much." At that my head shakes, oh she has no idea why the blonde child dislikes me, to be honest I don't either but I have an inkling of a guess. "Regardless I might just do that and absolutely not, nothing is wrong with me." Now I never said that, how dare she twist my words. 

"Well I'm glad that I could help you with that, if you need anything else, please come see me." She nodded and stood, plastering on a happy face and smile. It almost tricked me "One more thing, what's that around your neck? The Emperor did say no jewellery." She looked down at where the pendant rested, on her breast bone. 

A genuine smile spread across her face, "Lucius allowed me to wear it, it was a gift from his sister in law to me, I never wore it however." She had another one, but she wouldn't wear that without Tom's permission. "So where is the Emperor?" 

That I have no answer for, he could be anywhere, and no where at the same time. "I do not know, you might want to check his Palace or his office." She nods and walks around the table, kissing my cheek lightly. My arm almost pulls her closer onto my lap but I resist. She is not mine to take. 

"Thank you for your help Severus." She then bids me farewell and leaves. I am left speachless, sitting at my desk in no mood to continue the work in front of me. Not when I've been graced with the time and company of a delicious appatising lady. 

*** 

I awake to the sound of coughing, and a body shaking aganist my own. I summon a glass of water, sitting Harry up, letting him rest against my chest for a short while before I press the cool glass to his lips. They're small, much like own, but lighter in shade. The time is a mystery to me but it can't be very early, I don't care though, my only concern is Harry. 

Hermione runs in a few seconds later, only to sigh relieved at the sight of Harry drinking some water. She returns to her room soon enough, able to make us tea and heat up some noddle soup before doing so. 

Once Harry prorests at the cup I move it. Immediately the smaller teen nuzzles against me, holding onto me tightly and safely. I allow him and rub his back. Our thin white night shirts leave no protection aganist the harsh cold, hence why most of us sleep next to someone else if we can. They also provide no shelter from other's stares. Which truefully, no one really has to deal with. Unless one is sleeping with the Emperor or any of his Eilte, although they would have to find you interesting enough. 

"Thank you." I nod but wave my hand, he doesn't need to thank me. I feel cold so pull the duvet to cover both of us now that we're no longer lying down on Harry's soft, heavenly mattresses. It takes a while but I realise that Harry's Palace is next to Remus', realistically I should have guessed. They are very close. 

"Do you sleep with your uncle?" Harry's voice is quiet and gentle, I would asv him to explain what exactly he means, as at the moment, sleep with could mean anything. Although I've grown up in a limitless world, I've had rules yes, of behaviour and decorem; but of moral and and boundaries we had none, my parents always led lax lives, having no real issue with bending the rules, my uncle and Daffodil are the same but worse. Severus, he is different. I don't like Severus, I never have. "Draco?" 

His voice snaps me from my thoughts "Yes, I do, almost every night, expect when he has Daffodil around." Harry would obviously mean sleep as in lying together, curling up, sleeping. Wouldn't he? 


	16. Chapter 16

My hands shake, my skin is warm. I take a a deep breath. Arms warp around me, soft pale lips whispering against my neck. Its all too much. I lean agnist the solid rock of my uncles chest, gathering up my sole courage. "Keep him away." I felt his nod. No question as to who I meant, no question as to why. It was simply made.

A well dressed man came up towards me, about 1.69cm in height. My uncle immediately reacted away from me and I almost fell, if not for the stage I was displayed on. "We meet again I see." I smile at the older man, nodding my head. Daffodil's eunuch was always my favourite. He quickly took my measurements and nodded sharply. "Do you want what we agreed on last week or something more, fitting?" 

"Tom will be angered Draco, you know that." I had not the need to turn around and see my uncle's face. For I already knew his sour expression off by heart. But I am no girl. He doesn't not dictate my decisions. Neither does my husband. 

"I want what we decided last week to be folded and put away, I will not look like an Edwarain princess." Reg nodded but my uncle groaned "I'll be able to handle him uncle, please don't worry." He needed the assurance. 

We were set to leave at dusk tonight, ready to arrive at Wiltshire for dawn, and subsequently, my new Lordship. At last I could step off the stool and into waiting arms. Sents of cinnamon and spiced chocolate engulfed me in waves. This morning the bells were rung loudly and clearly over the whole of the City and therefore London. The seventy-five days were over. Mourning had ended, although for us, it would never be compete. 

*** 

Lucius smiled at me as I collapsed onto our bed, hugging a pillow to my chest, looking up at his warm grey eyes. His hand runs through my hair, growing out although I don't intend to keep it that way, he fingers untangle any knots and I sigh happily. At least being alone with him is a good thing. Being alone with anyone but Severus is a good thing. It's even better mid morning when we can do nothing but rest and stay in bed. 

This moment of peace is soon shortlived, as Susan comes in within a few minutes, apologising profusely over disrupting us. With a glance at Lucius I shake my head and beckon them forward. They're more mine than his, but right now it doesn't matter. I take her hand and slowly rub circles into the back of it. "Now now, no need to fret and worry. You did nothing wrong." Still she seems to shake but nods, being conditioned that disagreeing will be met with pain. 

My uncle nods and I let her sit on the bed, almost on my lap. Slowly I run a hand through their hair; Susan's sobs died down and eventually they were calm enough to start talking properly, they explained that they overheard a conversation between the Emperor and The Minister, it seemed to be a heated argument and Tom broke something in his room, an ornament that the Empress had gifted him. 

Naturally you would think that as soon as I was given the task of leading a segment of the Court I would rush to tell my uncle and aunt? That is exactly what I didn't do, so Lucius had no idea. "Thank you, for telling us, I'll deal with this." my uncle turned to me surpised with a raised eyebrow, I only smile and kiss his cheek. Our eunuch rests against me and sighs relieved that they are safe. "Go back to your room and sleep, we won't call on you for the remanider of the day." I said softly sending them off with a light push. 

*** 

I bid my father farewell with a kiss before wrapping a cloak around my shoulders, I could tell that he was concerned for my wellbeing, I would be too, if I hadn't of been trusted with my own life. Setting off on foot, as exercise did everyone well. Plus we would be carried in the morning anyway. 

Little Moon let me into the Palace but warned me that he might not be in the best mood to speak, I nod and thank her for the warning. Even before I reach the doors I could hear his yelling, emotionless but angry, he was in pain I could tell. My hand brushes the handle as I gently pull it open. Walking around towards his office, the screams got louder and even more wrenching. I plastered on a brave face. Tom was our Emperor, he won't be made a fool of by some appointed man! 

Grasping the handle to his office, I gut the door open "This childish bicker ends now!" My voice echos and bomms over theirs, as they both turn to look at me "You," I round myself towards the Minister "are nothing more than a coward who bends to the will of people! You are nothing more than a stupid figure head!" My rage continues as Tom lets me insult and betreat the Minister where he stands. After my breath has worn and his dignity crushed he leaves with a red faced scowl. 

Little moon rushes in with a glass of water for me as Tom rose from his seat, his eyes looken suken in "You really shouldn't be here Draco, the Minister isn't the only person wanting to attack me." I shake my head, taking the offered water "She's not well." 

I have to surpress my laugher "Tom-my dear, we all know and we all tried to tell you." He nods and lets me perch on his lap, pushing me closer. "She's as good as a blind bat." My chuckle fills the room and he can't help but smile. 

"I can't dispose of her, I just can't. But that is not why I assume you came in?" I must admit that he can read me like an open book turned hallway "It's about the Minsiter isn't it?" Tom's tone suddenly shifts, his body slums and his eyes grow heavy, his hair is turning grey. I can't let this continue. 

"You said that I could lead a sector of the Court didn't you? Let me do that, I can implement Court members who are trusted and loyal into the Ministry as his advisors, Fugde is weak and stupid he will listen to anyone with money and the correct surname." I explain in the best way I can, going further into who and where and why. As I spoke, Tom listened, not once butting in to critise me. At last I finshied, my breath lost and my mind at ease, a smile danced upon his lips. 

"I'll make you Director by noon Tomorrow." 


	17. Chapter 17

Our carriages were like small rooms, thick walls that we could lean against and rest upon. My uncle and I had gotten in ours soon after dinner, our bags were up on the wall. Fourtanlly for our eunuchs these carriages were on wheels and they didn't have to do anything like carry us for several hours. Why do I mention this? We had left the city a few hours ago, the sky was becoming darker and darker by the minute. My uncle was up against the wall, holding me, I was lying down, my head on his lap, almost asleep. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to be a Lord or even own the Manor. But I had to, my uncle couldn't take it easy, at least he couldn't take the Lordship. I could give the Manor to him, I would rather it be with him than me. But it was coming back the feeling of returning so soon made me feel ill, made my stomach do flips and my lungs twist and flatten. So naturally, I decided that sleeping would be the best way to be rid of those feelings.

I knew that Daffodil was with us, although she was in the carriage behind us. They would like to believe that it's because she didn't want to impose on us; however, I know that it's Lucius made her stay in her carriage, ordered her to. Just the way she likes. I had known since meeting Daffodil that she liked being told what to do and she liked making people happy, this, of course, had its boundaries. But mainly she liked being told what and how to do things. If it wasn't obvious enough in public it was made more obvious, and probably harsher when the moon rose above our palace. I had a second bedroom of course, but rather I was mere, separated from the two if the need arisen, which meant that no matter what silence charms they placed, I could still see them. See how her body arched into his with breathless moans and pleads, how her nails dug into his back or silken ropes. How with one whispered command she'd bend and go limp. I had also learned that she did indeed look pulchritudinous being taken from behind in her sleep, she certainly enjoyed having Lucius' cock slip in and out of her as she slept bringing her to quiet orgasm. Everything about her seemed to become younger when she slept. Why they would bother keeping that from me was a complete mystery, one that I fully intended to learn about by the end of this year. Which was fast approaching as we had passed Harry's birthday a few weeks ago? I fact I learned from seeing Remus handle a plant so lovingly by the Hall of Complete Harmony.

_"May I ask who that's for?" My voice seemed to startled him so much that he almost fell, he hadn't been expecting to be seen I assume "Sorry I -" I had rushed to make sure that Remus was okay and didn't fall. He smiled at me and shook his head._

_"No need to be sorry Lady Malfoy, I wasn't paying attention." The way he said that Lady Malfoy, made my stomach do something funny and flip. It just sounded so smooth and rich. I shut my eyes for a single second before opening them again, I was met with his amuse face, they all liked saying my name like that, I was sure that it was a game between them, all except for Severus. "It's for Harry, today is his birthday." That made me blink. Harry hadn't told me that, why did I have to find out now and from Remus to all people. The best I could do was wait till Yule and give him two presents, I would have no time to get him one any sooner. I simply nodded silently, intending to turn away and be left to walk back into the hall. "Would you like to join us? I know that you and Harry have made friends since he's arrived."_

_Without thinking properly I nodded and thanked him for allowing me to join them, not forgetting to bow to show my respect to him, had I been anyone else, I would have a bruise on my pretty forehead. All other concubines were expected to kneel and hit their heads on the ground nine times should they ever see Tom or one on the Elite, especially if they were endowering them. It was quite possibly my favourite thing to watch._

_We walked together back to his and Sirius' Palace, Remus held my arm as we walked. Something I didn't shy away from or even feel uncomfortable with._

I woke up a little bit to pull the curtains shut with Magic, before falling asleep again. By this point though my uncle was beside me, sleeping soundly as well. I just felt the rising sun and didn't want to acknowledge it's existence. We still had another day to travel. My uncle had his arms wrapped around me and I had my legs around his own, this was how we normally slept expect this time my grip was tighter and his hand was on my back, supposedly soothing.

My hips jerked forwards; a moan escaping my parted chapped lips. The vibrations of deep chuckle went straight up my hardened member. I gripped at the blanket with my hands and kept myself quiet to no avail. Small, thin and very wet; his tongue licked and lapped at my head eagerly swallowing down the pearls of precum that I could feel. His wicked and cruel tongue ran down the entire length of me, his slight choke made my hips thrush into his mouth further. Causing my ever collected uncle Lucius to swear and moan around my cock, the head already down his throat.

It was that sweet deep sound of his completion, hearing my on name groaned like a curse as he came into his underwear and robes, that sent to me cum down his windpipe. verbally could give no warning but he pushed away to swallow everything I was mercilessly forcing him to swallow. His gagging almost made me hard once again. I certainly wasn't the longest of males, but I knew for a fact that I had the thickest cock out of them if I was included with the Emperor and his Elite.

My eyes finally opened as he released me with a pop his silver, lust-filled eyes looking into mine as I pulled him up to kiss him before he even thought about licking anything away from his lips. Lucius easily pinned me down under him as we kissed and he reached to test if his thumb would slip into me with ease. I felt his smirk against my lips "One day." Lucius whispered. I could do nothing but nod, yes one day I will let him push more than just his thumb into my tight, virgin arse.

I smiled, dazed as he pulled away from our intense kiss, leaving me with bruised lips and an attacked tongue. My hooded eyes looked at him, licking my lips and moving a tad against his arm. He let me go and I simply leaned into Lucius.

"Are you alright Draco?" Yet his voice reminded the same soft and caringness it always had with me. Despite course the assault on his throat just a few moments ago. I nodded silently and let him sit me on his lap, he knew that for an hour or so I would let him move me around like a ragdoll. Lucius smiled and kissed my cheek. Running a hand through my hair "Good, was that a nice wake-up call?"

I smile and nodded "The best wake up call I have ever received uncle, thank you." My smile projected innocence, a childish disposition. But I wasn't lying, it was the best I had been given, the call of the peacocks was nothing like what my uncle's mouth_ and tongue _could do.

Our carriages stopped by a village. For breakfast we were told, Susan and Regulus the two eunuchs that joined us had no idea of what just happened as they knocked on our door, although for Regulus it wouldn't have been hard to guess. The Village had a temple and that's where we would be eating this morning and of course taking our prayers. Seeing Daffodil made me smiled and I immediately hugged her as she and my uncle shared a kiss, "How are you felling Draco?" She asked me, kneeling expertly to be eye level with me. Her delicate hand ran through my hair and tucked a blonde lock behind my ear. I felt like shrugging, or combusting into tears and begging to go back.

Instead of doing either of those things I nuzzled into her and fiddled with the embodiments on her dress. "I don't know, I'm scared I guess." Naturally, these weren't words we were allowed to say and or emotions we were allowed to feel. She hugged me close and placed a kiss to my brow.

"My dear darling nephew, they are watching, and they are proud of you. You have nothing to fear." I leaned into her words and took a breath. "You will be safe." I nod feeling more assured now than I was a few minutes ago.

Our breakfast was severed warm and with great penance. We were given tea with biscuits as well as a wonderful nutritious elven soup. It was rather bland in favour but it was stable enough with aromas and feelings that it filled us up. The tea itself was lemon with a hint of ginger.

Our prayers were done in silence and were completed in short of twenty minutes, after thanking the temple workers and keepers for allowing our stay and for feeding us, we're back in our carriages to continue on our journey, this time Daffodil did join us and sat next to me. Now is the time to point out that I am either in the middle, on one of their laps or simply observing them. We are never too far away from each other.

"I wonder how Sirius is coping without his brother." Lucius glanced at her and shook his head, staring his own opinion which was roughly that Sirius had more than enough people to keep him occupied and stable. Besides that tonight was the full moon, which meant both that he would be bust with Remus all night and that someone would be keeping the Emperor company, I bet that he'll have chosen Lady Parkinson

How she got through all the tests was unknown to me, as I was sure that her parents tried to marry her off to some older man before the Imperial Chariage got to Parkinson Manor. This plan failed as she is now the second concubine to the Emperor, and is properly reciting lines to parrot to him, his worst annoyance. People just memorising things and being so bland and dull. It's why he doesn't send for concubines because it's all they do. For those who say that our Emperor plays favourites, they are correct. Tom has favourites with all of us. 

I remember my night with him: easy, soft and calm. It was a genuine offer, simply letting me have somewhere warm and peaceful to sleep. Nothing of course happened, we slept and woke up as if it had been normal for us, when it wasn't, not at all. I found myself longing to be with him again, just for a night. But that would lead to another night, and another; then before I know it I have a wand at my neck for treason by the Emperess.

While they were talking and playing with my hair, I hadn't noticed the hours fly by and before any of us knew we were pulling into another Temple for lunch, until we heard Susan's voice call us up. That and Regulus' face in the window with a smile, they were so free. It was why I liked them, they were able to be themselves, whatever that was since Regulus was a natural wildcard. "Do you three want lunch?" Regulus asked as I magically pulled down the window "The temple is shut for entering at the moment but they'll happily give us the food to take over here." This was, of course, met with the price of a few Galleons.

I nodded, not minding having to eat in the carriage or outside, I was merely just hungry, therefore I didn't care where we ate. My uncle and Daffodil didn't either so they decided that we would eat outside, so for the second time that day we left our carriages for some fresh and clean air.

From then on, the journey was as smooth as it could be. We all stayed in the same carriage for most of the day yes even Susan and Regulus who didn't do anything unless we called them over or they walked up to us by themselves. Which they sometimes did and that's how Regulus is now sleeping before dinner next to Daffodil.

Dinner was quick and easy for us, we were given a bowl of noddle soup with goblin made wine. Which they forbid me from having a few sips of, (they being both the staff and the adults around me) although even Regulus was denied more than a glass of the wine

When dinner was over I found myself staring up at the night sky, worrying for once not about myself or the events in a short few hours; I was worried about Harry, but not in a sense of his health and state of mind were making me panic, rather I was worried about how he would cope with Remus' change. It was never something we spoke about since it was rude to speak about one the Elite when they weren't there, and I had seen some of the punishments they gave for such a thing. Even Harry and I being Imperial concubines did almost nothing in terms of protection.

A hand brushed my own and I almost yelped, only to snap my head and see Regulus' eyes meet my own "You look like you're thinking, are you okay?" Thinking? Yes thinking, normally I would be expected to do a lot of thinking about a lot of things however as a member of the Imperial Family, and a wife, thinking should be the last thing I do. I nod and look at him, turning my body to face his. Regulus' smiles, his eyes shining under the moonlight "Everything is going to be fine. You'll be able to tell, magic will make it so."

I wish I wish that his words would be as comforting as they were meant to be, Regulus had a calming effect on everyone he spoke too, this time it wasn't working, my stress about Harry ate away me, like claws or teeth ripping at my insides and stomach, much like how I feel around Severus whenever it's nightfall and he's holding a glass.

I let out a soft but long sigh of happiness as Regulus places his cold hand on my abdomen "You shouldn't stress yourself so much, your skin is hot and red, please, Draco stay calm." That was his voice, the voice he hadn't been using for this entire trip. His eunuch voice, I could tell as he strained the please and my name, his tone was soft and gentle, his eyes seemed to open perhaps is I was a master at reading minds, it would be easy to read his at this moment.

My uncle has been teaching me mind arts, I've haven't gotten all that far, not really. I want to be as good as my aunt by next month; she can stop everyone but Tom's invasion of her thoughts and can read the thoughts of all eunuchs ae well as the first three concubines. I hadn't realised how long we had been like this until my uncle looked up from his book

"Can I ask what you're doing?" Regulus immediately went explain and he was in such a panic and mess that, when I sat up I held his hand. He had been stumbling over words and shaking.

"He was calming me down, nothing else," I explained for Regulus, who had just ended up with his head on the floor, not wanting to meet my uncle's eyes. I saw my uncle nod and go back to his work, gently I lifted Regulus' head only for him to scramble out and go back into Daffodil's carriage, I felt my heart sink watching him run towards his cousin, no doubt in a horrible mood now. My uncle looks up at my glare, "You don't have to sound like you're going to kill him." I don't give my poor uncle a chance to talk over me. He sighs and beckons me towards him putting his book down on the 'floor'.

My rant and yelling continue for quite some time, a few hours. Yet he does absolutely nothing, he doesn't yell back or look away, he's watching me the entire time. Until I run out of breath, fall to my knees and collapse.


	18. Chapter 18

I woke to a screaming Harry, distantly yelling my name; my hands tied behind my back and my hair pushed flush on my scalps, I could hear Lucius' faint sobs and tears, his hushed pleading of anything. Slowly Bella's face comes into my view "What do we have here?" She cooed disgustingly, my heart pounds in my chest, I feel like throwing up, everything is swimming and sound is hard to hear. I can't hear what she's saying but her eyes are mad and unstable. I scream as something sharp and thin hits my back and beads of blood run down my pale skin. Lucius rushes towards and in a flash of light everything is gone, he's holding me close to his chest as Tom lazily waves his wand in our general direction, before I know it, sleep and darkness consume m_e._

I awake dripping in sweat, panting and Lucius prying the blanket from my death hold "Draco you'll lose all feeling to your hands if you continue like this." He snaps but it's the tone that doesn't suit the delivery. Reluctantly I let go and lean against him, pressing my forehead onto his cotton shirt "Now what's this all about?" Lucius was never a very emotional person towards me, I never expected this to change, but slowly I could tell it was. I shrugged and leaned on him more. "There's a storm outside, we've had to stop, we're in a temple and our things are fine."

Now I could hear the beating of the rain and the rattle of wildlife, yet it was distant. Had I possibly been twisting the sounds of rain on glass for Harry's screams? The squeaks of animals for Bella's voice? Whipping of trees for the cracks of twigs. "It seems I experienced a stress dream." My tone was plain but I was forced to change my answer a few seconds later "Fine, a nightmare, I was having a nightmare." Lucius smiled at my newfound honestly and waves his hand as a bath began to run for me. "But I can't tell what it was about, to be honest."

Lucius slowly up wrapped me from my cotton clothes and laid them out to dry, I wasn't in the mood to be modest and feel shame about being pressed into my uncle "Where are we?" Naturally, I had almost no knowledge of most of the surrounding area around Wiltshire and more specifically Holt. Lucius smiled as he lowered me into a warm, relaxing bath. I looked up at him, wanting an answer to my question.

He sat down on a stool, watching as I rest my head back into the water and seem quite an at peace "We are about a mile away from home." My head moves forwards as I look at him in near alarm, my mouth opens to speak "Draco, yes it's visible and no we cannot back out now and turn away." He kneeled to full height and held my hand "I know that this will be hard for you, to return, it's hard for me as well and, depending on who is judging, harder for me. But try your hardest to not think about them, about it. I will do the same."

My eyes well with hot tears, threatening to spill as I silently shake my head "No-I can't think about them-not without being away." A chocked sob wrecks me as a leaned against the wooden tub. I briefly hear my name being called, a lure back to reality, gently a hand on my chest pushes my head down, I remember to hold my breath just in time.

My eyes drop for the faintest of seconds before surface tension breaks and I'm back in the real world, not some fantastical dreamscape. I'm curled inside a thick towel, no doubt our own as temples are about the gift of nature and simplicities. My head rests on my uncle's warm beating chest, once again a lure, however this time into a state of sleep. Held tightly against Lucius I'm carried towards our sleeping chambers, where the next thing I feel is a warm bed and strong arms wrapped around me.

When at last the rain stops and the wind is calm, do their birds continue singing and insects keep cricketing, I push against my uncle's chest I feel lighter maybe spontaneously crying did me some good. Noticing that he was still sleeping, I pressed a light kiss to his brow, with the ease of a cat I slipped out of the blankets and put on a cotton bathrobe. I must see for myself where we are.

As soon as I leave into the gardens, the air assaults me and I'm thrown into childhood memories of running around freely without much of a care in the world. Shaking my head I look up and among the several trees, I notice a stone building in the distance. Rushing up a tower, I stare into the Black onyx that greets my vision. My palm grips the mossed brick of the old tower I'm in as I stare at my home; the deep, almost sparkling marble glistens as the sun rises against it, taking a breath I realise that no matter what I do, I can't run away from this place. I will always have to return at some point, today is just one of those days.

After this revelation I took my time to walk back towards the room we were graciously given, making sure to greet whoever I passed appropriately. When I did return about half an hour later, I was glad that my uncle was still sleeping as soundly as I had left him. It was me getting back into bed that woke him. As it turns out I make more noise getting into a bed rather than out.

"Draco?" His voice was sleepy and slow, it made me smile and press a kiss to his forehead "What were you doing?" I shake my head as he opens his eyes and rubs at them, sitting up in bed, looking at me. I leaned against him with a small smile. Telling him that it was nothing to concern himself with and that everything was okay. He doesn't seem to believe me but holds me close anyway as if I'm seconds away from crying again. Which to clear the record I am not.

"Why don't we have breakfast?" I suggested looking up at Lucius with a smile.

My suggestion was taken into immediate effect and we soon met with Daffodil and our two eunuchs. Breakfast was served and in no time at all were we back on our carriages to the last fifteen minutes of the journey.

The last fifteen minutes back...home.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is like a month or two late, I was trying to add to it but I have to accept that this is a short chapter basically about Harry and him being ill, Tom's here as well. I will be back to normal in Chapter 20 I promise!

Maybe I was ill again, maybe I was sick. But these past few days have left me bedridden and at the mercy of fate herself. Constantly being seen and checked on by healers and my closest family here, I was certainly never left alone. It appeared to have scared almost everyone I had come into contact with, whether for good or worse, I certainly hadn't had the mental capacity to guess. Although I definitely knew exactly what had occurred when He himself came to see me.

I knew nothing of the time or even day of the week, but his mear presence had cut through all the fogginess and haze that had surrounded me. Naturally, I was still an outward vegetable, groggy and rather unresponsive orally as well as partly physically. But having Him nearby and simply hearing his voice was a solace I never would have thought possible. He spoke of Draco and their progress in getting to their destination, I forget where but he stressed on it being both important and draining. He mentioned a storm that had set them back a few hours but it was mostly unaffected. Knowing that they were all okay, had apparently made me physically relax and able to get better faster. He had played with my hair a bit before I felt his leaving and it was soon confirmed with the shut door.

Now days later, we're a still unsure what I came down with, but the healers placed it down to something recurring from childhood. This meant little to nothing for Remus and Sirius who kept me with them until the week's end. Hermione was questioned and when I next saw her, her hair was cut and her hands bandaged. I was assured that whatever happened was light. I didn't dare press further.

Throughout that week I was also given a letter from Draco, that was signed quite informally. He mentioned that they had arrived safely and would be staying for a while, so as not to expect him back the next day or the day after. He told me to stay strong and that he would always be there if I needed him. He also updated me on some drama that I never had the power to remember, so I might be retold or better yet see it. Drama in these walls is always better watched than listened to, as Remus and Siri were happy to tell me, apparently before I was born things had happened in the City and it had caused a national outrage so great that the Emperor had to make a public announcement, they never explained further though. No one knows ever heard from the blamed person ever again, it's theorised that they left or they became invisible to the people, whatever that meant. 


End file.
